Current applications of technology for area mapping and area analysis use detailed sensor maps of an area to generate and display data. The data may be generated in the form of a precision map that shows, for example, parameters measured by sensors at specific locations. Applications may include, for example, applications used in agriculture, forestry, mining, climate monitoring, or security. The measured parameters may include parameters such as soil moisture, ground temperature, soil acidity level, ground movement, or other parameters. The current applications rely on a deployment of sensors within an area to provide the detailed sensor map. The deployment of sensors must normally be extremely dense in order to provide accurate data about the area. Other current area mapping and analysis applications may rely on the use of videos taken from aerial vehicles (AVs) such as drones (i.e., unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs). However, a video taken from an AV cannot provide actual ground data. For example, in agricultural applications videos taken from AVs do not have detailed information about actual soil health, such as moisture content, temperature, or acidity level. In these applications that use an AV, a dense deployment of sensors would also be needed to provide actual accurate ground data about the area. Additionally, a typical high definition AV video made during a 15 minute flight can commonly exceed a gigabyte (GB) in size and may be difficult to manage and/or transfer.